Durante unos minutos
by OlivierCash
Summary: A veces, durante unos pocos minutos, podían permitirse soñar. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark.


**Todo esto pertenece a Marvel, si bien este fic se encuentra ambientado tras la película Spiderman Homecoming.**

* * *

La contaminación lumínica de esa gran ciudad oscurecía el cielo, ocultando las estrellas que con toda seguridad estaban brillando en él. Sin embargo esa deslumbrante feria resultó ser un lugar agradable, pese a que parte de la misma se encontrara vallada por culpa de cierto incidente protagonizado por un niño de quince años y un hombre que quiso mantener a su familia. Pero, incluso con parte de la feria cerrada, continuaba yendo y viniendo la gente, subiéndose a las atracciones y disfrutando de su vida o de un fugaz momento de diversión. En mitad de todo ese bullicio, de esas risas, de esos olores; estaba él sentado, observando las aguas oscuras que se movían bajo sus pies. Ahí estaba, sentado sobre un banco, ajeno a toda esa alegría que bullía a sus espaldas, como si nada malo hubiera ocurrid.

—Dudo que este sea el mejor lugar para un multimillonario famoso.

Reconoció esa voz, porque daba igual en la situación en la que se encontrara, siempre reconocería aquella voz. Lo cual no quería decir que no por ello se sorprendiera menos por encontrárselo sentado junto a él, a una distancia prudencial, vestido con esa ropa de abuelo que tanto le gustaba, especialmente esa ridícula gorra.

—Y me lo dice el criminal más buscado del país —contraatacó, buscando ocultar con humor la alegría que sentía por verlo otra vez.

—Somos un par de personas reconocibles sentadas en un banco en mitad de Nueva York, aunque no sería la primera vez que lo hacemos —comentó el rubio con un deje de nostalgia en su voz.

—La mejor manera de esconderse de alguien es estando delante de sus mismísimas narices y eso mismo es lo que hacemos.

—¿Por eso has decidido proponerle matrimonio a Pepper? —preguntó Steve, intentando ocultar lo mucho que eso le dolía—. ¿Para esconderte delante de todos?

Suspiró, Tony suspiró porque temía que esa fuera la razón por la cual el otro había ido a visitarle. Sin embargo, tampoco podía recriminarle nada por ese asunto en concreto.

—Estaban comenzando a correr rumores —habló Tony, con la seriedad que el asunto requería—. No eran todavía demasiados, pero eran rumores y quería cortarlos de raíz. Esta es la mejor manera de solucionarlo.

—¿Te comprometes por unos simples rumores? —preguntó Steve indignado—. ¿Y que hay de Pepper? Ella tiene derecho a vivir su vida.

—Steve, si se lo he pedido a Pepper es por algo, porque te aseguro que no es algo que le pediría a cualquiera. Sí, me gustaría poder pedirte a ti que te casaras conmigo, pero por una cuantas razones, es imposible —replicó cortante—. Antes de que me digas nada sobre la sociedad y esas mierdas, te recuerdo lo mucho que te costó aceptar que te gustaba y que no había nada malo en eso —Steve fue a replicar eso, pero Tony lo interrumpió, porque sabía exactamente lo que iba a recriminarle—. Y sí Steve, puede que tú seas de los cuarenta y tu mentalidad sea de esa época, pero hay mucha gente ahora que ve las cosas de esa misma manera, es más, ¡hasta tú eras un adelantado en tu tiempo sobre ciertas cosas!

No lo dijo directamente, pero ambos estaban pensando en Bucky. Porque Steve nunca lo había admitido en alto y a Tony nunca le hizo falta escucharlo, conocía a Steve demasiado bien. Sabía lo que Steve sintió por Bucky antaño, lo que se negó a sentir por él y comprendió con el paso de las décadas. Pero era un tema sobre el que nunca hablaban, menos después de lo ocurrido. Por ello ambos se quedaron callados, mirando como la suave brisa nocturna movía las oscuras aguas que se encontraban tras una cutre barandilla, mientras a sus espaldas todo eran risas y diversión. Mientras, ellos pensaron en cómo habría sido casarse, en que si las cosas hubieran seguido un curso diferente lo podrían haber hecho a la larga. Porque por muchas escusas que pusieran, ambos sabrían que todas ellas les importaban poco. Pero ya no podían casarse, lo único que podían hacer era seguir con esa relación despedazada a espaldas de un ignorante mundo.

—Él está donde ya no puede hacer daño a nadie —dijo Steve con una fría calma, mirando a Tony de reojo—. Donde ya no podrá hacerte daño.

El rubio extendió un poco su mano, reduciendo esa gran distancia que los separaba. En otro momento le habría acariciado con cariño la cara, en un tiempo anterior Tony se habrían apoyado en esa mano con una radiante sonrisa. Pero eso ya había quedado atrás, su relación llevaba mucho tiempo estropeada como para poder permitirse ese cariño.

—No me enfadó por lo que pudiera hacer en un futuro, sino por lo que hizo—dijo Tony, intentando apartar de su mente a esa mujer cuya sonrisa nunca volverá a ver—. Contigo me enfadé porque me sentí herido y traicionado.

Fue curioso, porque si lo pensaba con frialdad, probablemente ese fuera el primer comentario directo que le soltaba a Steve sobre lo que pasó. Por muy escueto y superficial que fuera.

—Es mi mejor amigo, no puedo abandonarlo —se defendió Steve derrotado, sabía que no conseguiría nada con eso.

—Lo sé, pero al final me abandonaste.

El multimillonario se levantó, acercándose hacia la baranda para poder observar mejor las aguas oscuras, de vez en cuando iluminadas por las luces de alegres colores provenientes de las ferias. Observó a Steve, quien permaneció cabizbajo en el banco, al parecer tenía miedo de acercarse o de decir cualquier cosa que pudiera ser utilizada en su contra. Tony suspiró, no quería discutir, en serio que no quería, pero siempre acababan igual.

—Creo que teniendo en cuenta lo afectada que estaba nuestra relación, es posible que el resultado hubiera acabado siendo el mismo, con o sin Bucky —soltó Tony, sintiendo todo el veneno en esas palabras, esas palabras las cuales llevaban dando demasiadas vueltas dentro de él, esas palabras que ni a Happy o a Visión había confesado—. Desde lo de Ultron estábamos de malas y eso es algo que no puedes negar. Por no olvidar el tema de la firma o no firma, habríamos acabado igual de discutidos por eso —durante ese rato, fue incapaz de girarse para mirar a Steve, no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para hacerlo—. A lo mejor nuestra relación era una mierda que no se sostenía, una relación destinada al fracaso —esas últimas palabras las pronunció con una sonrisa amarga.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en eso, demasiado tiempo queriendo echarle toda la culpa a Steve, negando que a la larga ambos la tenían. Aunque ese último golpe que pulverizó lo suyo hubiera sido una cagada del Capitán América.

—Si piensas así… —a Tony casi se le salió el corazón por la boca al escuchar a Steve tan cerca, no se había percatado de que el rubio se había levantado y acercado hasta él mientras hablaba—, ¿crees que no merece la pena intentar solucionarlo? —preguntó con miedo.

Tony sólo pudo reír ante estas palabras, frente la atónita mirada de Steve.

—Soy demasiado masoquista como para dejar morir una relación que logra sacar lo poco bueno que hay en el fondo de mi podrido corazón —dijo con una extraña sonrisa—. Steve, un egoista como yo que ha luchado por salvar el mundo demasiadas veces, no se va a dar por vencido en salvar una relación tan importante.

Pudo esperarse muchas posibles respuestas a sus palabras, lo que no se esperó fue el abrazó que le dio Steve. Un abrazo torpe, como si después de tanto tiempo separados o con el contacto reducido al mínimo, el pobre rubio hubiera olvidado cómo abrazar a su novio. Sin embargo, a Tony le gustó ese abrazo, porque por muy enfadado que estuviera, seguía extrañándole, seguía anhelando su compañía en ciertas situaciones. Incluso añoraba sus consejos.

—No sé cuanto tiempo puede costarnos reconstruir esta relación, pero sé que cada segundo invertido merecerá la pena —dijo por fin Steve, procurando alargar el abrazo un poco más.

Porque esa vez construirían su relación de tal forma, que no pudiera quebrarse tan fácilmente. Porque lograrían salir reforzados de ese agujero de mierda en el cual se habían metido hasta el fondo. Con eso en mente, dieron por finalizado el abrazo, dedicándose una fugaz sonrisa mientras se miraban con esos estúpidos ojos de enamorado. Hacia ya tanto desde la última vez en la que se miraron de esa forma. Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban del todo bien como para continuar con esa ternura, aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Por ello acabaron observando al agua moverse bajo ese oscurecido cielo sin estrellas, juntos, pero sin tocarse, ya había tenido suficiente contacto por esa vez.

—¿Por qué has venido a verme Steve? —preguntó Tony, esa pregunta que ambos sabían acabaría siendo formulada tarde o temprano—. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no ha sido sólo por lo de Pepper.

—Me enteré de todo lo ocurrido con ese chico, Spiderman —contestó Steve, probablemente rememorando el momento en el que el yogurin le arrebató el escudo—. Quería asegurarme de que él estuviera bien —miró a Tony a los ojos—. Y también quería asegurarme de que tú estabas bien, además de querer volver a verte —ese último añadido lo dijo aprisa y corriendo.

—Todo esta bien Steve —resumió Tony—. Demostró tener un gran potencial y ser mucho más maduro de lo que parecía al principio. Pero lo más seguro es que esto último haya sido un efecto colateral de todo lo ocurrido, quiero decir, lo de madurar —aseguró, volviendo a tomar su tono animado—. Te caería bien, es un buenazo un tanto estúpido, como tú.

Steve rió, a lo mejor se le hizo _curioso_ ver al multimillonario encariñado por un crio de quince años. Sin embargo, Tony pudo apreciar cierta ternura en sus ojos.

—La verdad es que me gustaría conocerlo, así que algún día hazme el favor de presentármelo en condiciones.

—Seguro que le hace ilusión volver a verte en vivo y en directo. La verdad es que mejoras mucho así, aunque siendo que suele verte en unos videos que le ponen en el instituto, dudo que el listón esté muy alto.

El rubio desvió un poco la mirada avergonzado por el tema de los videos, para disfrute personal de Tony, quien no iba a decírselo, pero se había descargado todos esos vídeos y los tenía en el disco duro de su ordenador personal.

—En mi época se llevaban mucho ese tipo de cosas, así que cuando me propusieron hacerlas, me pareció una buena idea —se defendió el Capitán—. No obstante, me sorprende que después de todo, los sigan poniendo.

—A lo mejor es para contemplarte o porque no tienen otra cosa que ponerle a los chavales.

—Lo más seguro es que sea por lo segundo.

—Yo los vería por lo primero —Tony sonrió complacido al observar como Steve se sonrojaba avergonzado por esas palabras, el pobre podía ser tan vergonzoso—. Me alegra verte Steve, pero no deberías ponerte en peligro de esta manera.

—Haga lo que haga para verte, me pongo en peligro. Por lo tanto poco me importa el tipo de peligro que corra mientras pueda verte, por muy poco tiempo que sea.

—Te escribiría cartas si tuviera una dirección a la que mandártelas, sin embargo, cuanto menos sepa de lo que haces o por dónde te mueves en estos momentos, mejor.

Volvieron a quedarse mirando al agua, a las luces que se reflejaban en su superficie y al cielo oscuro que había sobre ella. Eran conscientes de que el momento de su despedida había llegado, también eran conscientes de que no tenían ni idea de cuándo volverían a verse. Pero sobre todo, eran conscientes de como el dolor que durante ese rato habían podido mantener a raya, volvía hasta ellos con más fuerza que nunca. Ninguno de los dos quiso dar ese incómodo paso, mas ocurrió, pues volvieron a estar el uno sin el otro, volviendo al mundo real, a ese donde existían muchos más problemas, donde tenían otras muchas responsabilidades. Y sin embargo, siempre estaba bien poder fingir durante un rato que el resto del planeta no existía, que sólo estaban ellos dos y que su relación volvía a estar bien. Era agradable poder volver a bromear como antes, aunque sólo fuera durante unos minutos.


End file.
